Excited or Afraid?
by horrorhappy12
Summary: Angie, an unusual girl who draws her favorite fictinal characters, Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, and Jason Voorhees, wakes up to finding them in her bedroom. Should she be excited, or afraid for her life? r&r, please :
1. Horror Movie Maniac

It was two o'clock in the morning, and Angie was up watching her favorite movie, of course, Freddy vs. Jason, and eating popcorn. This would seem like maybe a usual teenager, maybe age 17. The thing is she was not a usual teenager. She had dirty blonde hair. She was, though, very quiet, sometimes even embarrassingly quiet.

Angie was not like her other friends, because she was the only one of them that watched horror movies every Friday night by themselves. She was the only one who knew, and told them, the names of any horror movie that someone would mention, but be stumped by the name of the movie. She was the only one whose favorite three fictional characters were Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, and Jason Voorhees. She was the only one who didn't almost wet herself because someone jumped out of a closet and killed a person in a sick or gruesome way. The reason for this is, she is 12.

Angie also always drew whenever she had the chance, but what she would draw would be pictures of Freddy, Michael, Jason, and any other horror character you could imagine. She would make them in comics, or just draw them, standing there, looking happy. Her friends may have not seen the movies, but they knew who they were because of this. Sometimes, even, at her friend's requests, she would draw them as girls, dogs, cats, and, even once, mice. Her friends also came up with the idea that Angie and they should be put in some of the comics with the three killers. One of her friends, Chloe, in particular, said that Freddy, Michael, and Jason wouldn't kill her, because she made them all the time. All of her friends once mentioned at a party she had at her house that they were "friends", the killers and her, which, whenever Angie thought about it, made her laugh.

Anyways, she sat there watching the movie until it came to an end. She yawned and walked over to the DVD player, took the movie out, and put it in its case. She was really tired because she had seen four other movies that night. Thankfully, that didn't bother her.

Angie was thinking about her friends saying the things about Freddy, Michael, and Jason, also thinking about the comics and everything like that that she had drawn. She was also thinking "What would it really be like if I met them?"

She laid down in her bed, covered herself with the vast comforter she had, and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Three Mysterious Men

Angie woke up, yawning. She had had dreams all night about the movies she watched. They weren't scary, but they had something to do with the movies in some way or another.

Her eyes suddenly widened. Angie heard a voice coming from the other room. She lived in the attic, so there were two rooms up there; the first room had a futon and a whole bunch of other stuff in there, and the second, which was sadly away from the stairs, had her bed and the stuff she actually NEEDED.

The voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn't remember where it came from. She slowly got out of bed, not making a sound. She wasn't sure if she should check the sound or not. The reason not to check it was because it was a "basic rule" of any horror movie, but then again, those were just movies. She decided to check it out, even though she still thought she shouldn't. Angie crept towards the door and slowly opened it, only opened it just barely so she could see who it was.

It was only about 4 in the morning, so it was dark and a little hard to see. She looked out and saw three people.

_No. That's stupid. _She thought.

One was enormously tall, the second one not as tall, but not as short as the third.

_I'm just being stupid._

The tall one had a really big knife, wore a gray or black jacket that looked torn. The second tallest was pale, and had on what looked like a suit of some sort and had a butcher knife, or some sort of knife, in his pocket. The short one had a striped shirt, and four blades.

_I've seen to many movies._

"HEY!!!" the short one yelled. It didn't sound angry, but it didn't sound exactly friendly either. Angie turned to try to hide, but the tall one burst through the door, and grabbed her by the shoulder. He was to strong, she couldn't get away, and she thought she was dead.


	3. Freddy, Michael, and jason

The man's grip grew stronger. He brought his arm around her and brought her back to his chest and the grip other hand, which had the shoulder, wrapped around her too. Angie could barely breathe, and she was in the air by at least a foot, and then she realized what the man was doing. He wasn't trying to choke her, and for a moment she thought he was… Maybe, hugging her? Probably not, but, if it was it was more of a death grip, she thought, because she could feel her ribs crushing.

"Hey yo- STOP YOUR GONNA KILL HER! You _MORON,_" the short man said. She still couldn't see their faces. Finally, he gradually eased up on his grip and she slowly slumped down, and began to breath normally again. She panted, and slowly looked up at the man.

Then she really didn't know what to do or think. Should she try to run, or just accept what she thought was coming? Should she scream, or should she let it just be over with? Should she be in a state of complete panic and fear, or should she be somewhat excited? Angie thought this over in her head for a moment, because she was looking right into the eyes of the dream demon himself, Freddy.

He smirked at her as she just stared at him, because he knew she didn't know what to think.

"It's rude to stare," he told her. She rubbed her eyes then looked at the two other men. They were the two silent stalkers, Michael and Jason. Jason was the one who almost crushed her, and Michael stood straight up and waved happily at her.

_This has to be a dream, or I'm on crack, _she thought.


	4. The Sketchbook

Angie was lost in thought, until Freddy jumped.

"WASSA!" he said as he leapt towards the bed, and made Angie jump. Jason walked towards where Freddy leapt, and Michael walked forward, to about the same spot Angie was standing.

"Uh… hmm… Hello," she said quietly to Michael. She could see Michael's eyes, and he made a face like -, and patted her on the head. Angie kind of just stood there looking confused. Freddy snickered from across the room, and she realized he was looking at the sketchbook.

_Oh…uh oh, _she thought, _that is not good. _

"D- Guh!" Freddy's snickers turned into moans as he flipped through the sketchbook. "What the f- wh- da- GADA- OH C'MON!" He turned to glower at her. She yelped as he started yelling. "WHATHEHECKISTHAT! WHYYAHGOTTAGRAWSTUFF? COMON!!!" he yelled.

"Well….I... dunno…" she said quietly. When she looked back up at him, she realized he looked somewhat cartoonish, because of how big his eyes were. Jason was looking at the sketchbook, making a - face. That also made them seem cartoony.

"WHAT?" he said, loudly, but not yelling.

"I dunno," she said a little louder. He squinted at her.

"NER!" he yelled, and walked back to sit on the bed.


	5. Mumble

Freddy crossed his arms, sat down and pouted, looking at the window. Angie wasn't sure what picture he had looked at. She walked over to Jason, who was still holding the sketchbook. She craned her neck to get a look at the picture, and thankfully for her it wasn't the sketchbook with the females, because she didn't think that Jason or Michael would really appreciate that either

It was just a picture of kind of mocking how short Freddy was. She smirked at the picture. It showed Jason holding Freddy's hat in the air, and Freddy, getting ticked off, jumping up and down to get it. Freddy looked at her.

"Oh hardy HAR HAR HAR!" he said as he walked over. "BUHUH! At least I'm not as short as SOMEBODY," he said, narrowing his eyes at her and sneering.

"Guh… I…realize that," she said, again very quietly. Michael tilted his head again.

"J- Stop it," he said, sounding terribly irritated.

"What?" she mumbled.

"THAT! WHAT YOUR DOING RIGHT NOW," he bellowed. She just stared up at him, and decided not to talk unless absolutely necessary, because of the look of annoyance on his face.


	6. Quickly Leaving

Angie sighed and staggered over to the bed to sit down. She felt dizzy and a little faint. Her face was pale, and she put her hand on her forehead and stroked it. She put her elbow on her knee and rested her head in her hand. Freddy, Michael, and Jason hadn't noticed, because now the two were making fun of Freddy. Angie probably would have fell asleep right there, but with what was going on she couldn't. A shiver shot up her back.

"Guh," Freddy mumbled. "Stohmakinfunnahme," he said as he yawned. Michael tilted his head at Freddy. "I said stop making FUN OF ME!" Michael just rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and turned around. He walked over to Angie and sat down next to her, making the bed bounce a bit and waking her up a bit. Michael did the same as her.

"Gah!!!" Freddy said pointing to the clock that was the only light in the room. Jason looked at it and just shook his head and shrugged, showing Freddy that he didn't know how to read it. "Its ti- the thing with the one- yah knows!" Jason looked confused for a second and then nodded showing he understood. Freddy walked out without saying anymore. Jason looked back and waved as he walked out the door. Michael patted Angie on her head again, and walked out the door leaving her alone and very confused.

_What just happened,_ she thought. _Just… a dream… I guess…_ She went and lay down on her bed looking at the ceiling, thinking hard about whether or not it was a dream. Before she knew it she drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Sorry the chapters aren't very long.**


	7. The Next Day

"Yeah it was strange," Angie said yawning, as she walked down the street with her friends, Steph, Gem, Chloe, Caco, and Lysa. Steph and Caco looked almost exactly alike, except Steph wore her hair in a ponytail. Both had shoulder-length blonde hair, were kind of short, had bright eyes, and wore glasses. Both Caco and Steph had a very happy-go-lucky personality and attitude, and had a great sense of humor. Chloe had pretty, bright, red hair, pulled back in a ponytail also, and her face had many freckles. Chloe also had a great personality, attitude, and sense of humor, because every day she would laugh very hard at something one of her friends did, but her mind, as she describes it, is like a mousetrap, you toy with it and it snaps, _on you._ Gem had glasses, brownish-reddish hair that she, like everyone else except Caco, Angie, and Lysa, wore in a ponytail, and she had a pretty, cute English accent. She was very consistent, and always had a smile one her face. Lysa had dark brown hair, a little shorter than shoulder length, but unlike many of her other friends, she didn't were it in a ponytail. She always had a habit of, whenever she could at school, stealing her friends stuff, and then giving them back two or three periods later, unless you could somehow get it back before then, which normally didn't happen.

"And very real," she finished. She rubbed her eyes.

"You seem real tired, what time did you get up?" Chloe asked her.

"Like… Seven maybe." The wintry air poured across their faces, making Angie's eyes water a bit. Snow gently fell from the sky, and the snow on the ground crunched beneath their feet. They were planning on going to a huge hill up the street from Caco's house to sled. All they had to do was walk up the street, and walk through a path through a small forest-like area. As they did this, Caco was singing "The Doom Song," and Steph was telling them about what was happening with these two kids at school, where they were boyfriend/girlfriend and two other girls were jealous of that girl, so they told the boy that the girl was cheating on him with another boy, when she wasn't.

"How something this dramatic can happen in seventh grade stumps me," Lysa said, "I mean really."

They finally reached the edge of the forest-area, and they found the path that reached the hill. Slowly, they walked up the path. They would have gone faster, but they didn't want to slip on the ice. Gem suddenly perked her head up.

"Did you here that?" she asked. For an odd reason, it had seemed like the sky got darker, by a lot. Angie shook her head, and yawned again.

"I didn't hear anything." Then she realized what she was talking about. A soft cracking noise. "That's probably just the wind against the trees." The noise was a little louder, and it seemed to have gotten darker. Angie was looking down, her friends were looking forward. They went to turn a corner, and when her friends stopped dead in their tracks, she hadn't realized they did, because she was still looking down. She ran right into something. Some_one_. Her eyes widened, and she slowly stepped back so she could look at the face of the person, or…people. It was them, again.


	8. Sledding

"Ohuh?" Angie murmured as she backed up, careful not to slip, to her friends. Freddy cackled, and sneered as he walked forward. When he took his second step, he flapped his arms out and slipped, falling flat on his face. Michael slapped his forehead. Angie bit her lip, Lysa burst out in laughter, Gem, Caco, Steph and Chloe covered their faces.

"NAHAHA! SUDDUH!" Freddy screamed. He sat up, crossed his arms, looked away, and pouted.

"Are they the ones? ARE YOU THE ONES?" Gem asked.

"Yes…" Angie said, looking down and shaking her head.

"Where's the guy with the things?"

"Who?"

"Pinhead? He scares me…" Gem said. Freddy looked at Gem.

"You British?" Freddy asked.

"No, I just have an English accent…" Freddy screeched.

"She's like… ELLIOT!" Freddy shouted in Jason's ear. Jason looked like he was going to hit him.

"Elli- Oh," Angie said. He meant Pinhead.

"Ellio? Thought it was "ello" like 'Ello govna'!" Freddy mocked. Gem stared at him angrily. Freddy just shrugged.

"WHY WERE YOU STALKING US?!" Caco asked.

"Well, we weren't stalking you, per say, we were just….following you… without you…knowing…kinda," Freddy said. Jason pointed at Angie.

"STALKER!" Lysa bellowed. Jason still was point at Angie. Angie looked at him, raised her eyebrows, and looked back at her friends and Freddy.

"NO!! I TOLD YOU WE WEREN'T STALKING YOU!" Jason angrily pointed at Angie, again. "WHAT?!" Freddy yelled. He walked towards her, she flinched, and he pointed to the saucer, for sledding, that she had in her hand. "What? It's a sled, you MORON!" Jason tilted his head.

"Haven't you gone sledding?" Chloe asked him. Jason looked down and shrugged. Michael nodded, quickly.

"WHAT? Deprived…" Lysa whispered to Gem.

"I feel bad," Caco told Chloe.

"Should we take him?" Steph whispered very quietly to Angie. Angie smiled and nodded.


	9. BROKEN!

"AHH! I'M SORRY! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO CRASH INTO A TREE?!" Steph screamed as Jason charged at her. Angie sighed as she stared down at the broken saucer, rubbing both her shoulders. Freddy and Lysa fell on the snow laughing and pointing at Jason and Angie. Gem, Caco, and Chloe ran over to her to make sure she was alright. Her limbs were in _**EXTREME PAIN.**_

Flashback time!

When they actually got to the hill, Jason was afraid to go by himself. He didn't want to go with Freddy, Michael didn't want to go because he didn't want to walk back up, Caco, Lysa, Gem, and Steph were afraid, and Chloe actually _wanted _to go, but he chose Angie of course.

She remembered him picking her up, and him sitting down on the saucer, placing her on his lap, everybody else just watching. Jason pushed off.

The first part wasn't _so _bad, even though they were going faster then Angie had ever went, plus down the steepest hill she had ever been on, and Jason gripping her so tightly she could barely breath. The snow flew in their faces, and then she saw it. The tree.

She tried getting out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go. She tried turning, but he was closing his eyes, and not letting go.

Then it was just a blur. The impact of the tree hurt very badly, because she was right between Jason, and the tree. It didn't hurt like accidentally smacking your elbow against a desk or door, but it hurt like falling off a truck while it was moving. It would have helped if she had worn her soft, puffy snow pants, but she despised those, and of course she didn't wear them.

When they hit the tree, the saucer broke on impact, and Jason squashed her against the tree, both falling on the ground. Jason got up, and looked down at her. He picked her up and she felt like she was just going to fall back down. From what Angie could see at the top of the hill, Lysa and Freddy fell on the snow laughing so hard, Gem, Caco, Steph and Chloe looked down at them a look of horror, worry, and at the same time enjoyment on their faces. Michael was on his hands and knees, peering down at them. Angie couldn't tell what look was on his face, or what he was doing.

Jason charged up the hill at Steph, the one who had suggested it and Angie close behind. And that's where they were now.

"NO! IM SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW! I DIDN'T KNOW!" Steph screamed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" they kept asking. Freddy and Lysa sat their laughing, still as hard as before.

"Except for the searing pain, I'm just dandy," she said. Michael walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. Chloe smiled at Angie, and Angie glared at her, mouthing 'No.' Chloe giggled.

"You know, you t-"she began, but Angie stopped her.

"Don't. Do. It. Or. Else!" she growled. Chloe backed off, still smiling, evilly. Michael tilted his head at the two. Gem took a second to realize what.

"Oh! Because Chloe said you two were-"

"NO! GEM!" Caco's eyes then sparkled.

"Are get-"

"NO! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" Lysa stopped laughing without Angie knowing.

"Are getting married!" she yelled, making everyone stop dead in their tracks.


	10. Duh duh duh duh!

Angie's face flushed a deep red, both from embarrassment and from anger. She sighed through her teeth, making a whistling sound. One eye squinted, but the other was open.

"Why?" she said, angrily, very angrily. Michael tilted his head, Freddy and Lysa laughed once again. Caco, Gem, Steph, and Chloe began snickering. "Yoooou…" she hissed at Chloe, making her stop laughing. She laughed nervously. "Why…. Did you have to tell them, not THEM but THEM," she asked, pointing to her friends. Chloe laughed nervously again.

"Well, you know, it was the picture of two OTHER people, who shall remain unnamed, and I told them for…. Revenge?" she said nervously. Freddy was nearly choking by now. Angie sighed and looked down. Michael prodded her in the shoulder. She slowly and only a little, turned her head to see him, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Uh," she mumbled, and rubbed the back of her head, "I… can… no actually SHE can explain this!" she mumbled again, pointing to Chloe.

"Well, I was just… just kidding about that 'marriage' thing, yah know?" she said nervously, "I mean, who doesn't tease their friends about that kinda' stuff? I was… well you ARE her favorite," Angie covered her face, "and she just draws mostly you, otherwise ALL of you." Chloe smiled at Michael as he tilted his head and looked at Angie, whom was covering her face because it was red, but not angry red this time. Michael patted her on the head, her face turning as red as a tomato. She covered her face.

"I-I-I-"she stammered. Chloe laughed. "Gah! Stoppit…" Chloe stopped. "I… tell Freddy…you said," she mumbled, and you could only here a little bit. Chloe looked confused. Freddy stopped.

"What?"

"I said I should tell you what she said," she mumbled, "but I'm not going to…"

"What? What did she say? Tell me!"

"I…….. Oh…" she moaned. He sneered at her.

"What? What did I say?"

"Well you…. called him a pervert, but that's not as bad as the m- I mean… OTHER thing." Freddy growled, and stamped over to Chloe.

"I… am NOT… a _**PERVERT**_!!!" he bellowed, "DO NOT TEST _**ME**_!!!"

"Oh…Yeah…" Chloe murmured. "Well, still not as bad as the OTHER thing." Angie slapped her forehead. Michael patted her again, just to bug her, and it was working, because she was blood red know. Freddy began yelling at Chloe. Jason began chasing Steph again; Caco and Gem were watching Michael and Angie, and Lysa was laughing at it all.

"Least I don't like Jason," she mumbled. Jason turned around.

"What?" Freddy asked her, and Angie smiled at Chloe, who turned red, like Angie.


	11. Spending the night

**If I do happen to spell "Angie" like "Anjy", I'm sorry because for a different thing I wrote "Anjy". Thanks for the reviews! I really didn't think anybody would really enjoy the story! **

It had been days since the "incident", and a few days after Christmas, but Angie had forgotten about it for now because her cousin, Corey, was spending the night.

Corey was very hectic most of the time. He was 15 years old, but he enjoyed staying over for reasons Angie did not know. Sometimes, he would be very talkative, which was most of the time, and enjoyable. But sometimes he would insult Angie, just as cousins do. He kind of liked horror movies, but he thought Angie's house was creepy sometimes, so he didn't like to watch, all the time, them at night.

They also took a martial arts class together. Before they took that one, they tried, in another school for black belt. Angie was behind Corey, but eventually, at brown belt, Corey quit, but Angie didn't, and she got a black belt. Then she wanted to try another martial arts type, and Corey also wanted to. Angie and Corey had gotten to the gold belts already.

Angie lay in the chair reading "The Zombie Survival Guide" before bed, and Corey lay on the couch, flipping through channels and making commentaries on the names of shows as he flipped.

"I'm boxing in the shadows… There's a baby worth a million dollars… Nimrod Nation, DER…" After awhile he stopped and looked at Angie's book. "Do you really think there's a chance of a zombie attack, because I read a little of that and I just thought it was creepy, and it had seemed…realistic." He was frowning a bit. Angie glanced up at him, also frowning.

"Well… maybe… I mean there is a very small chance… Well…I don't know…. Probably one in… a million, I mean, a billion?" She was thinking of Freddy, Michael, and Jason. Considering they were real, why not zombies?

"I hope it's a million-billion," he said shuddering. "There are zombies, behind the tree, in your bathroom, under the chair," he said out of nowhere. Angie yawned and set her book down. She turned off the light behind her, but the bathroom light was on. "Oh and uh, can you face your 'little buddy' away from me, or against a wall?" He pointed to the new Chucky doll Angie had gotten. She turned him away. Corey flipped through the channels, and Grudge 2 was on.

"Can we watch this?" Corey asked. Angie nodded, and they began to watch it. It was just at the beginning, with the frying pan scene. They watched it, Corey making comments every once in a while. The movie was getting good and right when the girl found the little kid in the desk, the light in the bathroom quickly shut off.

"A-A-Angie?" he asked with the TV still on, "What was that?"

"Maybe the bulb went out…" she mumbled. _Oh please, God,_ she thought. The TV turned off, and Corey whimpered. Angie stood up, and took a few steps forward. A spine tingling cackle filled the room, and Corey shrieked and Angie stopped. She took few quick steps forward to reach the light, but she crashed into a taller figure, and fell to the floor. Thankfully, her parents were not home, because the shriek and thump would be hard to explain. She stood up and looked up at him. "Uh... hello again," she mumbled, but Corey didn't hear. It was either because she talked too quietly, or he was distracted by the three psychopathic horror movie murderers that were looming over his cousin. It was most likely the second choice.

Angie could barely see, but it looked like Freddy was gritting his teeth.

"_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!"**_ he screamed at her, making her jump. Then she noticed someone less taller walking over, MUCH less taller.

"Fred-"he began.

"Chucky, don't interrupt me. _**ANSWER ME NOW!!!"**_

"I-I-I have no idea what your talking about!" He pointed to Corey, who whimpered at the flick of his finger. "My…cousin?" she asked. "What's wrong with him?" Freddy's face changed from a furious sneer to a look of idiotic confusion and wonder.

"Uh…oh… I… thought… never mind…" he said. Corey stood up, looking like he was about to attack them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU SHOULD BE DEFENDING YOURSELF! YOU'RE A BLA-"Angie stomped at him to make him shut up. Jason and Michael waved at Angie, and she smiled back. Corey let his guard fall.

"Hello, oh it feels good to talk again," Chucky said. Angie looked down at him.

"Were you the doll since I got it or-"

"Only a few hours," he said smirking. Corey just gaped and stared at Angie and the four people.

"Uh-uh-uh," he stuttered. Michael and Jason looked at him and tilted their heads.

"Well… uh sorry for the uh…. Mistake," Freddy mumbled, "That's why we… well came… otherwise we would stay longer, but we had other stuff to do…" he mumbled.

They left, and Corey stared at Angie.

"What just happened?" Angie just looked at him.

"I'll tell you another time, and don't tell my parents, or…anyone… they wouldn't believe you anyways." She sat back in her chair and turned on the TV, but changed the channel. Corey lay on the couch thinking he was crazy, and she was crazy. Eventually they fell asleep.

In the morning, Corey awoke with a start. Angie was already awake. He rubbed his head. He was sweating and panting.

"I just had a crazy dream," he mumbled. "It had you… and Freddy, Michael, Jason, and Chucky. It was creepy."

"Hmm, strange," Angie mumbled, trying not to say anything about it.

"It seemed so real!"

"I know how you feel."

"Mmm…. So well… now what do you want to do?"

"Well, I don't know," Angie said, satisfied.


	12. Thump part 1

"Oh…ow…" Angie walked through the forest, gently stroking her knee. She accidentally tore her jeans, her favorite jeans, and got a gash on it. A small drop of blood trickled down her leg. Angie loved watching gory horror movies, if they were scary, but if she saw real blood, she would think either she would faint or throw up. She looked at the hand that was rubbing her knee. It was red.

"Augh…" she gagged as she put her hand down. She wanted to look at the cut, but at the same time, she didn't. Angie was afraid it would look worse than the scrape she got in fifth grade, which hurt less than this one, but was it really that horrible or not? She leaned over to look at it, but because she was squeamish about REAL cuts, she nearly threw up. Her jaw quivered. _Oh, jeez, oh, jeez, oh, jeez. It's not that bad, it's not that bad, oh YES IT IS, _she thought. She stretched her leg, which hurt, and began to walk again, which hurt more.

Sighing, she limped down the path. She had gone hiking (_stupid) _by herself (_REAL stupid) _to pass the time. She hadn't thought anything of them.

Crack. Angie spun around quickly to check the noise. _Don't say "Who's there?" Don't check the noise. Get a stick. Should have brought a knife! _She grabbed a stick, not to protect herself but to mess with. Angie ignored the sound (as best she could). Crack. She looked over her shoulder. _Run, but don't look back. Now you have to follow the rules. It's real! Not fake anymore! RUN! They could have tricked you so you would trust them and now they want to KILL YOU! _She began walking, a bit faster, again. _RUN YOU IDIOT RUN!!!_

She heard the deafening rumbling of, not a car, but a machine. It was getting closer. _RUN! IT'S A CHAINSAW RUN!!! RUUUUN! DON'T STAND THERE RUN!_ She spun around and quickly back stepped. A man ran out of the bushes, chainsaw swinging around over his head, he was yelling, and running right towards her. Angie's eyes widened as she went to turn and run.

"HEY! STOP YOU STUPID! WHAT DID ME FRICKIN' TELL YOU?!!!" Freddy screamed over the chainsaw as he jumped on Leatherface's back. He turned off the chainsaw and flipped Freddy over his shoulder. "You idiot…" he grumbled at Leatherface as he stood up, brushing himself off. He looked at Angie. "Hello!" He smiled at her, and then frowned as he looked down at the gash on her leg. "GAHHH!" he yelled and ran towards her. She jumped, and he grabbed her leg, nearly tripping her. Then he scowled and looked at Leatherface. "YOU TRIED TO SAW HER LEG OFF?!" he screamed at him.

"What- uh… no he didn't," Angie said quietly as she tried to not cringe as he held her leg. He looked at it.

"Well, how did you get one this deep if you didn't get it with a knife?"

"I… well, I don't know…" she said, trying to slowly pull her leg away, but his grip was too strong. "Oh…" she moaned. Jason and Michael came from behind her, making her jump a little bit.

"DON'T move," Freddy said. Jason picked her up, while Freddy was still holding her leg. One of his blades slipped down her leg as she was picked up, and it ripped her jeans and left a cut.

"Oh…Ow!"

"Jason, I'm gonna' smack you!" Freddy yelled at him. Jason put her down again and hunched his back up and looked down. Some of the snow on the ground was red now. "God…" he sighed. The weight on her leg was almost too much. She shifted all of her weight to her left leg, and barely lifted the injured, and terribly red, leg. If she hadn't she probably would have fallen over. "I apologize, for me and," he glared at Jason, who was looking at him sadly, "his stupidity." He rolled his eyes as Jason made some gestures at him. Angie just sighed and held her knee.

Leatherface was just watching from behind Freddy. He prodded him in the shoulder.

"What?" Freddy asked. Leatherface pointed to Angie. "Mm hm… Yes… I don't know what you want." He crossed his arms and bent down and pointed to her again. "Yes, Angie, what more do you want?" He glared at Freddy for a moment, and then held his hand out, towards Angie. She hesitated, than grabbed his hand, which was two times larger than hers. He shook it, hard. Freddy looked at her leg and squinted.

"Are you uh…. Squeamish?" Freddy glanced up at her. "'Because that's not what a squeamish person would…really WANT to see." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh…" Again, she wanted to see, but she didn't. She looked down. Her face flushed. She looked at Freddy. Her heart raced and her eyes widened. THUMP.

"OH! Crap!"


	13. Thump part 2

Angie slowly opened her eyes. She was staring at the ceiling of her room. Quickly, she sat up, looking around. It was dark, maybe around 7 o'clock. It was unusually dark, but then again, her room always was unusually dark.

She was hoping they weren't there, only because, it was very embarrassing that she fainted. _That was stupid, _she thought as she walked. She got up to go flick the light on. Then, Angie tripped over something.

"GAOOWW!!" Freddy yelled as Angie hit the floor. "What are you doing walking around in the dark?!"

"What are _**you**_ doing sleeping on mah' floor?!" she protested, hollering at him. The reason was because of a terrible headache, and she was very irritable when she would wake up or had a headache.

The light flicked on. Michael stood by the doorway, along with Jason and Leatherface right outside the door looking in. Freddy sat up on the floor along with Angie rubbing her head.

"You best not walk around in the dark!" Freddy snapped. Angie sighed and glared at him. Then he began snickering.

"Oh…" she moaned as she looked at the floor rubbing her head. Angie could tell her face was becoming red, because she could feel the heat rising in her face. Again, she glared at Freddy. Slowly, he stood up, along with her, still smirking at her.

"It's not that funny," she muttered.

"Yeah, heh, but the look on your face _**was**_!" He cackled madly as he pointed at her. She just stared at him. He suddenly stopped, trying to be serious again. He coughed. He slanted his mouth to stop himself again. Now, Angie didn't feel as well as before, because her headache seemed to be having an effect on her stomach. Michael walked over and smacked the back of his hand against her forehead.

"What're you doing?!" she panicked. She tried to step back, but he obviously didn't let her. "Do you mind?!" He looked suspiciously at her. "No, I'm fine! I'm okay! I am _**okay!**_" she said angrily. He shrugged, still suspiciously glancing at her. Jason looked confusedly at Michael, and so did Leatherface. Michael shrugged again, walking back towards the door. Angie raised her eyebrows at him as he walked over. Freddy also walked over to the door and looked at the clock again.

"Uh, yeah…" Freddy grimaced at the time. "We should, uh," he said, smiling a little. Angie nodded in understanding, smiling at them. They waved, and walked out. She looked at the door until they left. When she was sure she was alone, she lay on her bed, thinking.

**Sorry it took so LONG! But, I had a block, and couldn't think of how to end it. And sorry it isn't the greatest chapter. I already started the next chapters, so it won't take as long.**


	14. Break in

Angie, Chloe, Caco, and Gem began laughing at Lysa and Steph, who were fighting over who was going to brush Meg's, Gem's little sister's, hair. Meg wanted a makeover from them, and ran off to her room to grab the shirt that would correspond with the color of the make-up they would put on.

"GAAUUGH!" Lysa yelled as she pulled at the brush Steph was keeping from her. Over Lysa's scream, they heard another scream. Lulu, Gem's even younger sister, ran in.

"Wha' 'ou doin'?" she asked sweetly to her sister. 

"I'm... Waiting. For Meg," she replied. Lulu looked at Caco with big eyes, and an adorable face.

"Wi' 'ou pay toys wi' me?" she asked her, again sweetly. Caco looked from Gem, to Lysa, and back to Lulu.

"Uh-"

"HOW can you say no to THAT face?" Lysa asked Caco.

"DON'T PUT ME UNDER THIS KIND OF PRESSURE."

Another shriek came from the room across the hall. Meg ran in, this time it had not been a scream of happiness. Fear showed in her eyes and face, and she shook as she stood.

"What are-"

"Th-there- there's these… PEOPLE? I DON'T KNOW GEM! THEY SCARED ME! AND THIS GUY HAD…. THESE THINGS!" Meg made a motion about her head.

"What do… What are you talking about?" Gem asked. Everyone stared awkwardly at the two sisters, the awkward stare when a friend was getting yelled at or they were having a fight with a sibling.

"MEN! _SCARY _MEN!" Angie hadn't thought about it at the moment. Meg was in such a panic, she couldn't think straight.

"WHATDOWEDO!" Chloe yelled. Everyone shushed her.

"Ok…. We can't split apart… And we need to stay _here_! LOCK THE DOORS TO IT!" Caco screamed.

"Ok… W-wait! Where's Lulu!" Gem screamed. Everyone glanced around, but the toddler wasn't there. Gem looked at Angie in horror.

"Um… ok….. uh…. DON'T LOOK AT ME! WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Everyone was staring at her, hopefully. "Oh- Fine…. I'M NOT GOING ALONE!" They quietly, but quickly stepped into Gem's room. Angie grabbed the only weapon she could think of at the moment, a pen. Everyone huddled behind her.

"Why me… WHY does it have to be me!" she mumbled as they began to walk down the hall. Some looked back while some others looked forward. Slowly they crept down the dark hallway.

"Lulu! _Lulu! __**LULU!**_" Gem whispered loud and harsh. She looked like she was going to cry. Angie jumped, along with the rest, when they heard something fall in the room a few feet away. Slowly, and quietly, they walked; Angie holding the pen, which she thought looked pathetic, like a knife. 

Very close to the room now, they got ready to run away and scream for Lulu. Angie braced herself. They shrieked as someone jumped from inside the room.

"OH- oh…" Gem grabbed Lulu, sighing with relief. "She's okay." She said as she stood back up.

"_**HEY!"**_

Each girl shrieked loudly, ear piercingly loud, jumped, and ran, running into Gem, Angie and Lulu, Lulu being okay, but Angie and Gem on the floor. Freddy cackled and pointed at them.

"That was a good one," he said, snickering.

"Oh it was fantastic…" Angie mumbled as she and Gem got up. Everyone else was long gone, down the stairs. "Oh that's real nice."

Surprisingly to Angie, two other people stood along with Freddy, Michael, and Jason. She had not known why they brought so many others. One was Pinhead, to Angie's dismay. She wasn't afraid of him, but he was intimidating to her. Another was Chucky. 

They walked down the stairs looking for the rest of the group. Angie and Gem searched for Lysa, Chloe, Caco, Steph, and Meg while Freddy, Michael, Jason, Pinhead, and Chucky waited in the living room, talking.

"Where-"Gem saw someone peek out of the cupboard, and Meg and Lysa crawled out. Chloe and Caco crawled out from under the counter, and Steph was in the closet.

"What hap- n- oh!" Chloe looked at Angie's face. It was twisted in a glare. All of them, but Gem and Angie, looked down.

"Are they AUGHGEMITSTHEMHIDEME?" Meg screamed and grabbed Gem, and the guys in the living room looked up. 

"Uh Meg, you don't need…" Caco looked up and saw Pinhead and Chucky. "OH- IT'S CHUCKY!" Chucky looked up confusedly at her. She was smiling.

"What- ARE YOU GUYS MAD?" Meg screamed at them.

"Mmm…. Maybe…" Angie said, looking at the people in the living room.

**Sorry I stopped there, but I wanted to update it really badly.**


	15. Breakin part II

Angie smiled at them, they hadn't noticed though

**I'm sorry for it being so long since I last updated! But this may be one of my favorite chapters, because of Lysa and Lulu.**

**Every other character besides Steph, Caco, Lysa, Chloe, Angie, Lulu, Gem, and Meg belong to someone else.**

Michael, Jason, Freddy, and Pinhead were glaring at each other, Chucky was trying not to be freaked out by Caco's constant staring, Gem and Steph were trying to calm Meg down, Lysa was bugging Chloe, again, and Angie started to walk towards the glaring slashers.

"Um, what's wrong?" They all shot her a dirty look.

"_**Fan girls! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!**_" Freddy hissed at her.

"Uh… Okay!" She shrunk back a little as they started to fight again.

"_**GET AWAY FROM ME!"**_ Chucky screamed and ran.

"WAIT!" Caco yelled as she started towards him. Angie stared blankly at them, and then turned back at them. They were all staring at her.

"Wh-What-?"

"YOU can settle this!" Freddy hissed again. "Jason thinks he's more popular, Michael thinks he is, and so does Pinhead!"

"Uh, and?"

"_**Who's your favorite?**_" Angie had been dreading that question since the sledding incident.

"Uh, well, that's not-"They were all glaring madly at her. They suddenly seemed much more intimidating. "Well…"

"Who?" Pinhead asked.

"I don't _know!_"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Freddy yelled.

"_**I refuse!!" **_Freddy grabbed her shoulder.

"_**I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO BE MESSED WITH!"**_

"_**Let. Go. Of. ME."**_ Angie said in a dangerous tone.

As Freddy, Pinhead, and Jason were trying to get her to tell them who her favorite was, Lulu walked over to Michael, and he didn't notice until she pulled on his pant leg. Michael bent down to look at her.

"Wi' 'ou pay toys wi' me?" Lulu asked in a sweet voice with a cute look on her face.

"How could you reject that cute face?" Lysa asked Michael, and he cocked his head and frowned. Lysa grabbed his arm as he stood up and dragged him to a farmhouse with little animals.

"You can be this," Lysa gave him a really small horse and snickered at him. Michael gave a blank stare at her, like she was crazy, but went along with it. Lysa had a rubber pig, and named it Pig. Lulu had every other animal. Michael sat with his legs crossed on the floor. He put his head in one hand and made the horse gallop. Lysa was playing with Lulu. Michael put his horse on top of the farmhouse, and flicked it off.

"What happened to the horse?" Michael grabbed a notepad from the table they were next to, and a pen.

"_**IT'S DEAD."**_ The note said. Lysa snorted. Lulu giggled and put the llama on top of the farmhouse, and whacked at it.

"_NICE! _You just taught a two year old how to kill a LLAMA." Michael threw his horse, got up, and walked back to where the others were. Freddy was yelling at her. She hadn't yelled yet, but she was looking angrily at the floor. He still had her by the shoulder.

"IT ISN'T THAT HARD TO COMPREHEND!"

"No, it's not," she muttered, "now let go of me!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL US!"

"I am not going to choose!"

"WHY NOT?"

"_**BECAUSE I'M NOT THAT STUPID TO TELL YOU!" **_Angie yelled. Everyone gazed towards her, in shock. Freddy let go of her shoulder. "_**OBVIOUSLY, if I say which one of**__**you is my favorite, the others will get offended! IS THAT NOT **__**HARD **__**TO **__**COMPREHEND?" **_Freddy glared at her. Angie walked away. Gem walked up to Freddy.

"_**What?!"**_ he asked her, angrily.

"She's been… sad lately," she whispered to him. "Because of… A thing…. That happened… with Chloe!" Gem looked up at Freddy and he frowned, still angry. She looked like she was hiding something.

"Oh… I STILL WANT TO KNOW!" Freddy yelled. Angie growled.

"EVERYONE _KNOWS _IT'S MICHAEL!" Chloe yelled, to ease the tension.

"I… will hurt you," Angie said glaring at her and Chloe snickered. Freddy glared at them.

"I don't get it," Pinhead said to Chucky.

"Me either," Chucky said, "just go along with it anyways."

"Really? It's Michael?!"

"No!" Michael stared at her. "Well, not in that way- I mean… I guess… I DON'T KNOW!"

"MINE IS CHUCKY!" Caco yelled, and Chucky stared at her again.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?!"

"We… don't know…"

"Mine is Bobby-Joe-Frank!" Lysa yelled.

"Mine is… him… I guess," Gem said quietly, pointing to Pinhead. He nodded.

"JASON!" Chloe yelled.

"Well… I guess him, 'cause I like his hat," Meg said.

"I like Ghostface!" Steph said, smirking.

"I _know _Lulu likes Michael," Lysa said. Angie glanced at each of the guys. She groaned.

"I don't _knooow,_" Angie moaned.

"YOUR vote is the one that counts, right now, because everyone was picked once, and you _have _to choose one that has been picked already," Freddy said smirking. Angie glared at him.

"Does it really mat-"

"Yes," Pinhead said, dully. Angie thought it over.

"I guess…It's…" Angie thought for another moment. "God… Michael…"

"HA! I TOLD YOU ALL!" Chloe yelled. Freddy sighed.

"THAT'S NOT THE ONLY R-"Angie stopped, blushing. "I didn't choose him for that reason!" _I wouldn't have just chosen him…_Chloe pointed and laughed at Angie.

"YOU JUST ADMITTED TO IT!"

"NO! No I didn't!"

"So, you don't like him?"

"Yes, I do!"

"THEEEEEHHHN YOU ADMIT IT!"

"NO! NOT LIKE THAT!"

"HA!" Angie glared ferociously at Chloe. She smirked.

"Graugh," Angie said. Michael grabbed the same piece of paper that said "It's dead."

"_**Haha, Freddy,"**_ Michael wrote.

"Why do you only say 'haha' to me?" Freddy asked.

"Because, you're the one that started it," Chucky said.

"**Soooo?!"** Freddy glared at Angie. "You could have just picked me!"

"FFFFF-"Angie pointed at him. _**"SEE?!"**_ Freddy snickered. Pinhead groaned, like he had a pain.

"I have to go… Someone… has the Lament Configuration, again." Pinhead frowned, and walked out the door.

"He was strange…" Lysa mumbled.

"Well… We would love to stay, but," Freddy walked towards the door, "yeah." He walked out without saying another word. Michael and Jason waved.

"WAIT! CHUCKY! BEFORE YOU GO, COULD YOU SIGN-"

"_**NO!"**_ he screamed as he walked out. Lysa and Chloe stared at Caco.

"Seriously, what is wrong-"

"I don't know," Lysa said to Chloe.

**I must also add this in. I might accidentally slip, and put Alyssa instead of Lysa, Caitlin instead of Caco, Gemma and Gem, or Lulu and Lucy. So I apologize.**

**And for some reason, I thought of Homer Simpson when Chucky said "Me either, just go along with it anyways."**

**Sorry for the semi-dramatic part. I don't know how many chapters will be left. I don't want to finish it, though. D: But… I have been working on a 'secret' story that has Angie in it, and I **_**might**_** put it up. The other one doesn't have a completely **_**specific**_** storyline; it kind of is like a bunch of mini-adventure type things, somewhat like this.**


	16. How Awkward

"Don't say anything," he murmured

**Sorry… Long while since I updated ^^' I couldn't exactly think of what to do next, and then I was choosing between this and another version.**

"Don't say anything," he murmured. He wasn't too big, but he wasn't exactly small. He held a knife in his gloved hand, and it was pointing towards her. Angie gulped and could feel fear rising in her throat. She did the only thing she could think of.

"If you scream, I'll- AAooof…" he groaned as his hands quickly reached to his groin. The knife dropped and he bent over. Angie turned and ran.

She ran past all the buildings on Main Street, and turned the corner, wanting to get home right away. Her arms pumped and the only sound she could hear was the sound of her feet hitting the pavement. By the time she got to the next corner, she was breathing heavily. Angie stopped, and started walking, in a quick pace, rather than running. She looked behind her, thinking maybe he followed, but the street was empty.

A shiver surged down her back as Angie turned back around. She saw a few figures down the street. She slowly started walking towards the group, hoping it was them. She could tell from quite a ways away that it, indeed, was them, however they were facing the other way, and just standing there. They began walking the opposite way, once again. She quickened her pace, and noticed there was once again more than just the three.

"You stupid little-" The man grabbed her shoulder once again, and Angie shrieked. She spun around, and punched him in the nose, which began spurting blood. The shriek gained the attention of the guys, and she didn't notice they started running towards her. When she went to turn, the guy grabbed her hair, and she kicked backwards and hit his gut. He grunted and Angie turned, and backhanded him across the face. She went to turn once again, and Freddy ran past her, and knocked the guy to the ground. Jason pushed past Angie, and stomped on the guy's back. That horrible crunching noise made Angie cringe.

"… Oh… wow… uh… thanks…" Angie sighed and rubbed her head, staring down.

"Yeah… Uh… okay… That was… interesting…" They started walking away from the man on the ground. "…huh…"

"Yeah…" All of them were there, all the ones she met, at least. Anjy could guess what they had been doing, or had been planning on doing, tonight. She noticed that, unlike a few of the other times, they all had weapons. A liquid dripped from Jason's knife, he quickly wiped the machete on his pants leg and it left a dark smear. It doesn't take someone really smart to figure out what it was; Anjy just chose to ignore it.

"So… where exactly were you heading?" Pinhead asked. Anjy shrugged.

"Home…" Anjy said quietly and sighed. Pinhead nodded. It was an extreme, awkward silence as they walked down the street. Its cause, probably, was that they were carrying bloody weapons, and what they were doing before. Anjy realized she was only a few houses from hers, and she sighed, not wanting to go back.

"Is anyone besides you home?" Freddy asked.

"My mom is, my dad's at work."

"Oh…" Freddy sighed. "I was hoping we'd be able to come in for a bit, but okay." He smiled.

"Well… okay… uh… thanks, again. Well… I'll, uh, see you guys later…" Jason, Michael, and Leatherface waved as she walked back into the house. When she got in, she looked back out, and they were gone.

**(Again, it was short, sorry.)**

**Okay, I thought I might ask something. I currently only have one other chapter idea to put up, so if anyone has any ideas, please tell me in a review! It would be extremely helpful. PLEASE?! :)**

**I also wanted to ask, besides the other chapter. I had one more, actually. I just wanted to get people's opinions on it, however. Do you think that Anjy's parents should eventually accidentally find out who she's been hanging out with?**


	17. True Evil: The Noisemaker

… **Wow o.o**

**I wanted to thank Ghostwriter, 8yume, and MusicalLife17 for the input on future chapters. ^^**

**And I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story X3**

**But, now, the rest of this story is all tied into one… Kinda . I have a few random chapters (as usual) coming up before them . ^^**

Angie sat down reading a book, How to Survive a Horror Movie. She only just started on this book so she was only on one of the first chapters. It was about how to survive a night of babysitting. Her parents were, once again, out for awhile. Lately, they had been going out quite a bit. That did not bother Angie at all, because being home alone was almost like heaven to her. Watching horror movies, listening to music, watching TV, reading…. She could do practically whatever.

Suddenly she heard a loud, high-pitched, honking noise.

"_**DO**_ YOU MIND?!" someone screamed from her room. She looked up.

"HONK!"

Then silence…. For about five seconds.

"HOOOOONK!"

"MICHAEL! STOP IT!"

Angie began to walk up the stairs.

"HONK!"

"_**ONE**_ MORE TIME! _**ONE MORE TIME**_! I'LL TEAR IT IN HALF! I SWEAR TO GOD!"

"HONK!" Then there were just screams, shouts, and big thumps and crashes. She got to the top of the second set of stairs, and peaked through the door. Freddy was reading another new book she got during Christmas that was about zombie survival; he was also looking very frustrated. Michael somehow got a little noisy, sound maker from New Year's Day.

"HOOOOOOOO-"Freddy grabbed the noise maker.

"GRAAAAAAAAUGH!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he tore the horn into millions of pieces. He growled as he handed Michael a small pile of the horn. Michael held it in his hand and looked at the shiny gold pieces. Freddy turned back to the book. Michael threw them in the air and menacingly pointed at Freddy. "It was an accident…" he said as he read the book, again. "I swear."

Angie stared at them for a moment, a little confused.

"What… are you doing?"

"MICHAEL'S BEIN' A JERK," Freddy yelled staring down at the book. Michael flicked the little plastic piece of the noisemaker at Freddy. Freddy screamed at him again.

"…Is there a possibility that you could, maybe, stop screaming?" Angie asked Freddy quietly.

"Sure, okay, sorry…"

"HOOONK." And another is found. Freddy screamed. Angie stared blankly at him for a moment. Jason was sitting on the bed, looking around the room at the posters and drawings on the wall. He waved at her.

"Hello, Jason!" Angie smiled.

"Why don't you say hello to US?"

"…You didn't wave to me… Or say hi…" Angie stared blankly at him again.

"WELL HELLO THEN."

"…Hi… And hey Michael…"

"Michael didn't wave," Freddy said.

"I figured he was going to anyways." Michael waved. "…See?" The door suddenly swung open.

"Hey-lo!" Chucky yelled.

"Hi… and…What is with all the yelling this evening?" Chucky shrugged, and walked over to the bed. Pinhead followed, who waved, and Angie did so back.

"Honk," a small noise came from the new noisemaker. Freddy stared at Michael. "Honk, Honk" He kept staring. "Honk-" Freddy ripped it from his hands, and threw it into the next room, and returned to the book. Michael puffed out his chest and crossed his arms.

"WHAT?" Freddy looked suspiciously at Michael, who flipped him the bird. "Oh, very mature! And in front of her, too! Nice, very nice… You immature baby…" Michael stared at him, and then went to go get the noisemaker.

"Why are you all acting extremely hyper today?"

"I don't know!" Freddy smiled. Angie sighed, then froze. "What?"

"It's my dad; he just yelled for me, he's coming up the stairs!" They all looked anxiously at her. Freddy threw the book.

"WELL WHAT'RE WE S'POSED TO DO?!"

"Hide?!" Pinhead suggested.

"Yes, but… I… Chucky can hide in there but… There isn't enough room in the-"

"The window-"

"That'll work." Chucky hid in the closet, as Jason, Freddy, and Pinhead went to the window.

"Honk-"

"Michael!" Angie tore the noisemaker from his hand and threw it in the garbage, then pointed to the window. Michael stared at her. "Um.. I-…I'm sorry… please?" Michael walked over, and climbed through the window.

"Angie?" he called from the first floor.

"Yeah, dad?"

"We just got home, we're gonna go to bed, okay?"

"Alright, goodnight! Love you!" She heard the door to their room close. Angie sighed and ran to the window. They all had their faces pressed up against the glass. Freddy tapped it. Angie stared at them for a moment, and quietly opened the door.

"Thank you…" Pinhead said as they each climbed in. Chucky yelled from inside the closet. Angie quickly opened it. Michael walked over to her.

"…yes?" she said warily. Michael stared down at her. "Stop… lookin' at me like that…" Angie turned to try to ignore him, but he stood right over her. "I… I'm sorry?" Angie walked quickly over to Freddy and Jason, and sat between them, trying to avoid Michael's glare. Michael climbed on the bed, and sat behind Angie, still glaring. She shifted closer to Jason, who looked confusedly at her.

"Mike-"Freddy started as Michael shoved him over to sit, as close as he possibly could, next to Angie. Freddy glared at him, and then continued reading as usual. Michael casually looked away as he slowly started squishing her against Jason, who was still looking very confused. He pulled Angie towards him and hugged (Death grip squeeze, more like) her. She struggled to make him stop, it felt like her ribcage was going to snap and her lungs were going to explode.

Michael pointed at her and shook, obviously laughing. He got up and went to the garbage to get the noisemaker, Jason still hugging (**DEATH GRIP SQUEEZE**) her.

"Uh, Jason…" Chucky started, and Jason looked at him. "She can't breath." Jason loosened his grip, a little. Angie sighed. "You're welcome."

"Thank you…" Jason let go and smiled.

"HONK!" Freddy cringed.

"That's IT!" Freddy, extremely frustrated, threw the book, and practically attacked Michael, who ran from Freddy protecting his noisemaker.

"Freddy, Michael!" Angie yelled. She ran after Freddy and pulled on his sweater. "They're sleeping!"

"Oh yeah…" Angie took Michael's noisemaker, again. Michael glared down at her fiercely. Angie cringed, and put the noisemaker in her hoodie pocket.

"I'll… give it to you later…" Angie started walking back, but Michael reached around her with both arms and tried to grab it. "Michael!" Angie ducked down, grabbing the noisemaker. He, unintentionally, gave her 'jumper cables,' Angie yelped and jumped.

Even though she couldn't see Michael's face, he could tell by the way he stopped and looked. She could tell he was plotting something. She knew what it was.

"No, Michael! I'm not kidding, don't do it…" Michael raised his hands threateningly. "Okay, here!" She tossed the noisemaker at Michael. He still stared at her, his arms, slightly raised. "Could you… at least not make the noise right- _**NOW!**_" He did it again, except intentionally this time, and then nodded, slipping it into his pocket. Michael walked back into the room victoriously. Angie got up and slowly followed.

When she went to grab her heavy blanket, she noticed Michael and Jason writing notes to each other. At the same time, both of them quickly glanced up at her, and then went back to writing. Chucky and Pinhead were still in the middle of a conversation. Angie wrapped her self in the blanket, and sat on the opposite side of Freddy.

Freddy was on page 177. He read it pretty quickly. Angie read down the page he was on quickly, not noticing yet that Jason was sitting by her. She stopped reading when Michael squeezed between her and Freddy, again. Once again, she was uncomfortably wedged between the two.

"Why… what…what're you doing…?" They shrugged. Angie moved from the bed to the floor, and leaned back against it. They followed her. She eyed them suspiciously.

Freddy finally put her book down, and sat on the floor next to Michael. Something caught her eye and she stood up to go get something off the desk, having a sudden realization of something and getting an idea.

"Wait there, please," as she walked over. She grabbed something black from her desk. She hid the object with her hands, and looked up at them.

"What're you doing-?"

"SAY CHEESE!" Angie took a picture of them, with a camera not a cell phone, just barely getting Pinhead and Chucky in the picture. They hadn't noticed, however. Freddy jumped up.

"No! GIMME THAT!" Freddy ran towards her, along with Jason, Michael just sat there, confused. Pinhead and Chucky also looked up confusedly. Angie ducked as Freddy swiped at her and she put the camera in here pocket. "DELETE THE PICTURE, DELETE IT DELETE IT DELETE IT! Why'd you take a picture of us?!"

"Noo… I need it!"

"Why do you need it?!"

"…Cuz…" Angie smiled a little. "I don't know… I just do…"

"……YOU'RE GONNA STALK US AREN'T YOU?!"

"WHAT? Naw…" Jason grabbed her arms, and as Angie tried to pull away, Freddy grabbed the camera. "AW, please don't… I need the picture…" Angie gave Freddy a sad-looking face. Freddy stared at her for a moment. Jason no longer was holding her arms.

"Stop… that… face doesn't work on me…" Angie turned to Jason, still with the sad eyes. Jason tilted his head. Angie walked up to Jason and whispered something in his ear.

"Please?" Jason tilted his head, and smiled and nodded. Angie smiled. "Thank you…" Jason walked up to Freddy and took the camera from him. Freddy shook his head.

"Can't believe you…" Jason shrugged as he gave the camera back to Angie. Angie smiled again, and thanked him.

"Oh, guys… I realize you're in the middle of something but we gotta get to the thing, remember?" Chucky said as he had glanced at the clock. It had been quite awhile since they had been there.

"Oh… yeah…" Freddy sighed. He turned to Angie. "well… I guess we'll see you later then." Angie nodded.

"Okay…" Jason and Michael waved. "I'll see you guys later… Bye." Angie smiled at them as the walked out the door.

"We'll see you… soon…" Freddy said. Angie nodded.

They left quietly. Angie sat back on her bed, and turned the camera back on. She started looking at the different pictures stored in it.

**I apologize (which… I think I do a lot…) for 2 things. That it ended so abruptly and that it was so long. THAT'S why it ended so abruptly. It's pretty long for what I usually write. But I've got the next chapter already halfway done, so it won't be too long for the next one.**


	18. Freak Show!

**Let me 'splain, please =C. For the past… while… I've been doing a lot of stuff… (I'm not giving up on the story or anything, let me point that out) It's just taking me a long time to get it done because I'm working on the other fanfiction story, plus… 2 other stories (that are none fanfictions), then there's the 'school' thing and then I have a lot of pictures that peoples asked me for (or are presents) on DeviantArt… **

Corey and Angie sat on the swings at the river park down the street from her house. Corey was sitting there looking at his iPod and looking through his music. Angie was pumping her legs and going back and forth on the swing, going pretty high. Corey put the iPod in his pocket, and looked at Angie.

"So, you know that game I've been talking about for hours?"

"Yes."

"Sorry I keep talking about it, but in it you can also be a vampire and feed off of other people."

"Cool."

"Yeah… but I wish I could save it, because I don't have a memory card. I just ordered it today so it should be coming soon."

"Oh." Angie stared up at the sky. Corey started looking through his iPod again. Angie was just about to jump off of the swing. Corey looked up and yelled to Angie.

As she swung back someone grabbed her from behind and yanked her off of the swing. She whimpered as she fell back, but the same person caught her, Angie sighed. Corey yelled again. They grabbed her under the arms, and her feet were about a foot from the ground. Corey leaped off of the swing, and pointed behind Angie.

"_**It wasn't a dream**_!" he yelled. "_**It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream!**_" Her feet touched the ground and she whirled around to see Jason.

"Don't _**do **_that!" Angie said with a sigh. Michael crossed his arms and glared at Angie. "What?" He pointed at her.

"Um, EXCUSE ME?!" Corey yelled.

"What?" Corey gawped at her for a moment.

"What do you mean WHAT? Are you serious?!"

"I don't… oh… Yeah… This is Corey," she said, pointing to him.

"That isn't what I meant!" Michael and Jason tilted their heads at him. "Did you-… Are you insane?!"

"No…"

"Then what's with the PSYCHOS?!"

"I am slightly offended," Freddy said and looked at him. Corey just stared at him for a moment.

"Well… I don't know… their…" Angie looked at Jason. "I don't-"Michael poked Angie. "What?" He poked her again. "WHAT?" Michael held out his hand.

"The noisemaker… You forgot to give it to him…" Freddy said.

"Oh… it's at home…" Michael crossed his arms again. "I'm sorry…"

"HEY, STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION! WHAT'S WITH THE CREEPS?" Jason and Michael tilted their heads at him.

"You're the only one who's met them that I know, and has had a problem with it! So… get over it!" Angie told him. Corey frowned and narrowed his eyes at her for a moment. He grumbled something. Corey pulled out his phone.

"Fine, but I'm getting a ride out of this… Freak-fest." Freddy, Michael, and Jason looked up heatedly at Corey, who looked worriedly back at them. "I'm kidding!"

"Whatever, Corey! When you 'kid' with me, I don't care what you say, but when you say something like that to-…" Angie stopped for a moment. "Just leave!"

"Fine, I'd rather spend my time with _normal _people," Corey snapped.

"You call yourself and _those _people normal?"

"Less freakish than you and your 'friends'…"

"_At least their more interesting!_" Angie called after him as Corey started walking down the sidewalk, going the opposite way of her house.

"…Your cousin is an interesting person…" Freddy said, smirking slightly. Michael and Jason glared down the street at him.

"Sure… I guess you could put it that way… Sorry about him...." Freddy shrugged. They began walking towards Angie's house.

Eventually, they reached the house. No one, as usual, was home. They followed her into the house. Michael poked Angie in the shoulder again.

"Alright… Jeez, I'll get the noisemaker, hold on…"

Angie hurried up the stairs, the others stayed downstairs. She quickly searched for the noisemaker. For a moment she thought that maybe she'd thrown it away, and in a panic started digging through the small trash can filled with notebook paper. Then she remembered she put it in her desk drawer, and pulled it out. Before she went back down, she grabbed her camera.

"Here," she handed Michael the small noisemaker. He gave her a thumbs up. Freddy was looking through the tall case of DVDs. "The horror movies are on the top and second shelf, you know…"

"Oh… Now I do…" Freddy looked up at the first shelf, and started scanning over the movies. Quietly, Angie took out her camera. She brought it up near her face, and took a few steps back to get everything in the picture. She pressed the button.

And the flash caught their attention.

"Whoops-"

"_**WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!**_" Freddy yelled and ran towards her. Michael and Jason looked confused. Angie snickered at them. Freddy grabbed the camera.

"NO! I need the pictures!" He looked suspiciously at her.

"WHYYY?!"

"…'Cause…"

"WELL, KNOW WHAT, I DON'T WANT MY PICT-" Angie's eyes suddenly widened and she froze. "What?"

"Shh…" There was a loud knocking at the side door. Angie looked up at Freddy.

"Oh shi-"

"Go upstairs!" The three ran upstairs. Angie looked out the window, and her parents were standing there. She ran to the door and opened it. Her mom and dad said Hello, hugged her, and went about their usual routine of starting dinner and watching TV.

When she had the chance, Angie ran upstairs. She was out of breath when she reached the third floor. She walked through the first room and into the back.

Once again, they were gone.

**I heard noises coming from outside when I was writing the part when they came home and THREE GUYS WERE WALKING DOWN THE STREET. OMG. (lol)**

**OHNOES. The next chapter may be the last (of this story.)**


	19. Issac and Andy

**Okay, I lied… I plan on continuing for a few chapters, because for awhile there, my computer went all weird, and we lost programs and stuff and I couldn't get on, plus a bunch of school stuff. And I can't think of something for the end!**

**And I'm just trying to catch up. And pardon any language ._.**

It had been such a long time since that first night. Two and a half years, to be precise. And a good two and a half years it had been, for the most part. It had gone by so fast. They visited, every other weekend when they weren't busy. Whether or not she was home they would find her.

Freddy, Michael, and Jason stood on the catwalk, above the auditorium in Angie's school. Angie was making the transition from middle school, and going into high school. They were having a mini-graduation sort of thing for the students. The teachers would be giving them awards for different "achievements". Freddy wanted to go and surprise Angie there. He stared down at the small class, of about 90 people. Angie sat in the back row on the risers, next to a short, red-haired kid, and a very skinny brunette. Sitting next to the red-head was another boy with brown hair and glasses, who was rather tall.

It was actually quite boring; each teacher would come up, talk, and then announce who got the awards. The kids, who did, would stand up, applause, and then sit. It was exciting for the first five awards, and then it just kinda got boring. They had made it through about half the show. Then Freddy noticed something.

"What the Hell?!" He said, just above a whisper. Michael motioned for him to be quiet, and Freddy gave him a dirty look. "Look at that." He pointed at the boy sitting next to Angie. He had his arm on the back of her chair, like it was around her. He had a devious look on his face, along with the taller boy. Angie didn't seem to notice.

"**What's so terrible about that?**" Michael wrote to him on a notepad. Freddy shrugged and looked at the kid with a glare.

"He just… I don't know… She doesn't even notice… And look at the disgusting look on his face…" Jason leaned against the rail on the catwalk to get a closer look at him.

"**He isn't doing anything bad…**" He leaned closer.

"Yeah but- and look at that kid, did you see that?" Jason moved just one more inch forward. "Pinched her back… and she finally noticed-"Creak_._ "I hope she kicks their a-" _Snap. _"JASON!" Freddy yelled as he tried to grab Jason, but fell with him.

-----------------------

"_If he doesn't get his nasty arm away from me, I'm going to punch him in the throat."_ Angie thought, her face growing red with anger. She glanced over at Issac, the red-head, and Andy, the brown-haired boy. The both had sour, repulsive looks on their faces.

Andy mumbled something to Issac, and they both snickered. Andy poked Angie in the back, and Issac moved his arm from the chair, to her.

"If you don't get your frickin' nasty arm away from me, right now, I'm going to punch you in the trachea!" Issac held his hand up, as if he was innocent, but had the same look on his face.

"Sorry!" Issac whispered, snickering. He once again put his arm on her chair. Angie really hadn't noticed, but she saw two people fall from the catwalk and into the audience.

A loud yell, a crash, and screaming came from the crowd of people. Everyone on the stage stood up. People in the audience were panicked and they started running out. People in the first rows on the stage screamed and ran off. Angie tried to get a good look, but couldn't see anything.

People piled out of the doors in a panic, as well as the students. Finally, she could see. She slapped her forehead.

"Oh my God…" she said, unbelieving, as she saw Michael standing on the catwalk, laughing at Freddy and Jason, who fell. Jason stood up; a blank look on his face, Freddy was screaming something at Jason. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

Everyone was outside. Andy and Issac followed Angie out. They looked freaked-out. Angie was trying to find her parent's car, and eventually she did. Her parents were in the car waiting for her. They sped off.

Angie paced around her room, waiting for the three to come. She shook her head and sat in her desk chair. She looked at the clock, which said 10:00 p.m. She heard someone crawling up the stairs slowly.

She opened the door leading into the first room. Freddy froze in the middle of the room as Angie stared at him.

"…How goes it?"

"What the Hell was that?" Michael and Jason followed. Jason had his shoulders hunched up, as if he felt bad. He glanced at Angie.

"… His fault…" Freddy mumbled and pointed at Jason. Angie looked at the three of them. She said nothing. "Okay, we're… sorry. But..." Angie sighed and shrugged.

"It's fine…" Freddy gave her a strange look. "…It was actually kind of funny…"

"Really… I'd figure this time you'd get real mad…"

"No. Of course not…" She glanced at him quickly.

"Oh… okay…" Freddy sat on the bed, along with Jason, who gave an apologetic hug to Angie. Michael sat in the desk chair. "I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"WHO WAS THAT RED HEAD KID?!" Angie gave him a look, she looked normal but her eyes made her look nervous.

"Oh… him…"

"YEAH. WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL HIM TO BACK THE HELL OFF."

"I _did_, that's the thing… Well… actually… I threatened to punch him in the trachea-"

"You shouldn't have _threatened_ to punch him in the trachea; you should have _actually_ punched him in the trachea." Angie gave him a small smile. "I'm SERIOUS." It got bigger.

"Those… children… bother me all the time…"

"The short and tall one?"

"Andy is the tall one… Issac is the other one…" Freddy nodded.

"How do they bug you?"

"… If I… Well… I don't know if I should say."

"Why?"

"Because… If I tell them what they do and said, you'd kill them."

"… What makes you say that?" Freddy said.

"Well…" Angie said with a sarcastic tone. "You already freaked out because he had his arm around me." Freddy seemed to zone out for a second.

"What have they done?" He seemed completely serious. Angie's face turned red.

"Couldn't you just do something, like scare Issac and Andy and freak them out or something? For me? Without me telling you?" Freddy pondered that for a moment.

"Yes… I _could_-"

"Thank-"

"-but I would rather have you tell me!" Angie looked down.

"Well… To start off… Um… Issac… does… like me… and he has asked me out three times. But he's a creeper and he's annoying and he bugs me and I can't STAND HIM MUCH LONGER. So I said no… I still… felt kind of bad though…" Angie shook her head. Freddy was staring at her. "… He's kind of one of those kids… He 'unintentionally' gets on everyone's nerves… Doesn't have many friends so I 'am'…"

"And… That's it?!"

"No… Andy… bugs me all the time about it… Two things…"

"What?" Freddy kept staring at her and Angie shifted uncomfortably.

"Well… one is going down to the park down the street all the frickin' time… And… stuff about Issac…" He looked expectantly at her. "Well… going out with him and making… disgusting… 'jokes' and little quips about certain… things." Freddy showed no expression on his face. Michael and Jason were not paying attention.

"About what?"

"Uh… Not relevant."

"WHAT?!"

"I'd rather not! Not relevant!"

"Alright… Continue…"

"And they both act like little freaks towards me and Chels!"

"Chels?"

"A long-time friend… met her when I was three… Anyways they… Poke and... stuff… Tickle… Perverts…" She mumbled the last bit. "And then." Angie froze. "Issac said something about you guys… You three, Chucky, pinhead… Leatherface…" That caught Michael and Jason's attention.

"What?"

"Just… being annoying… about you… He knows… I'm a fan-person and stuff… Just being stupid…" Freddy thought for a moment, again. "saying stupid stuff about stupid things…"

"… How can you contact either one of these people?"

"Why?"

"Tell them to meet you at the park, tomorrow, at 6:00 p.m."

**Okay, finally updated! YAAAAY HAAAA.**


End file.
